Escape
by Velithil
Summary: Starts with Duo's POV and changes at the end to heero. oneshot songfic.


**Escape **

_I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long.  
Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song.  
So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed.  
And in the personals column, there was this letter I read:**  
**_

**Duo's POV**

**We have been together forever. I know every thing about him, just like he knows every thing about me. Every day it is the same thing, we get up, he reads the paper while I make breakfast. Then afterwards we take seperate showers. See we don't even have sex life any more. Then it is off to work we go. When we get home he starts dinner while I pick up a little bit. Right now I know your laughing, me cleaning! Ha! Well I have changed since the war. After dinner we watch tv and then head off to bed. He reads over reports while I check out the newspaper for this morning. Well today seems to be different as I find a classifide ad that seem to be just calling out to me.**

**  
**_"If you like Pina Coladas, and get getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."_

**The next day, I called the newspaper and placed a reply to the ad. After that was done, it took a while for it to sink in what I just did. How am I going to face him when we go home. How can I do this to the man I love. After an hour of making myself feel guilty, I just gave up the deed was done and hopefully that other person will understand why I did it. When we went home and had dinner, I decided that tonight would be different, and it was. For the first time in a while we made love. It was the most wonderful thing it the world. It had been so long since we had made love and it felt so right. It sorta reminded me of why I fell in love with him in the first place. It rekindled the passion in me.**

_I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean.  
But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine.  
So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad.  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad._

"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."

**The next morning, I awoke to find myself alone in bed, but it didn't really bother me. I was in a too good of a mood. So I got dressed, But it worried me that he wasn't there and I looked. But trying not to let it ruin my good mood. But guilt started to sneak up on me. I love him, the passion we had, have is still there. It is just buried under work and stress. I decided that I would call our work place and see if I could get us some vacation time. After that deed was done I booked a cruise that was leaving tomorrow. When every thing was all set up I left to go meet up with the newspaper person and tell him or her that I thank them for putting the passion back in my life and aplogized if that they were hoping for more.**

**  
**_So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place.  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.  
It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew"..  
**Heero's POV**_

**When I saw my lover walk into the bar with a smile on his face that I hadn't seen in a while. I couldn't decide between wanting to be happy or upset. He was here to meet a stranger, granted I'm that person, but he seems so happy to be meeting this said person. Maybe the passion in our relationship and the love are gone. I don't know if I could handle the throught of that, let alone have it be true. We made love last night like it was the last time. As he saw me his smile got bigger. He walked over to me and smiled. "Hey, So it's you. Well thats good it will make it alot easier." he said.**

**"Make what alot easier?" I asked.**

**"Our escape of couse. I already have it planned out. We have two weeks off from work and the cruise is booked for tomorrow. All we have to do is pack." Was his replie.**

**"So... you were planning on taking off with the newspaper person and leaving me..."**

**"Not at all, this is for you. I only wanted to thank the person and to aplogize cause I'm already in love with someone and have been for a very long time. I love you Heero, always have, always will. Don't you ever doubt it." He took me into his arms and kissed me.**

**"I love you too Duo and I alway will. I will never doubt you again."**

_"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."_

**Two days later, we are already enjoy our vacation. By the way the Frist night on the cruise he proposed. We know that it is not possible in most places, but we don't care we are in love, always have been and always will be. **

**THE END**


End file.
